


Look, it's just daddy.

by gold_skiesss



Series: Haikyuu as Parents. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Airports, Dad Miya Atsumu, Dad Sakusa Kiyoomi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Sakusa odia el aeropuerto, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, me tiene muy soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_skiesss/pseuds/gold_skiesss
Summary: Definitivamente, la paternidad ha sido todo un desafío para Sakusa Kiyoomi y Atsumu Miya.ODonde Sakusa no aguanta los aeropuertos y Atsumu no sabe como funciona un portabebés.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu as Parents. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Look, it's just daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hace un tiempo venía con la idea de crear una serie de Haikyuu como padres, y bueno, ¡por fin lo hice!  
> Sinceramente, creo que SakuAtsu eran los elegidos para comenzar esto y siento que ellos en situaciones de paternidad es lo más soft que he escrito en mi vida.  
> En fin, disfruten<3  
> pd: cualquier error de gramática y cositas así corre por mi cuenta, todo bien amateur por aquí jj

Sakusa siente que podría entrar en pánico en cualquier minuto. El ambiente entero pareciera que lo incita a querer salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí; el ruido de las maletas siendo arrastradas sin cuidado alguno, los inaudibles altavoces anunciando algún vuelo próximo a despegar o simplemente el murmullo de las multitudes arremolinadas en el aeropuerto prometen a Sakusa a llevarlo al límite de lo que su paciencia puede alcanzar, sintiendo la familiaridad del cosquilleo en sus manos rogándole _por favor_ que use luego su mascarilla.

Ciertamente, no es una situación agradable. Y Atsumu, quien ha estado diez minutos intentando averiguar como un maldito portabebés funciona, parece completamente ajeno al caos que comienza a desatarse lentamente en el pecho de Sakusa; una, dos, tres respiraciones y su corazón parece no querer calmarse.

“Atsumu” emite Sakusa, despacio. Sus manos comienzan a sudar y los murmullos llenos de maldiciones por parte de su esposo no ayudan en lo absoluto. “Atsumu” intenta, esta vez más fuerte.

“¿Sí, Omi-Omi?” responde el rubio, logrando por fin encajar la última pieza del portabebés - ahora en su pecho. Sonríe, satisfecho con su trabajo y observa a Sakusa. La realización no tarda en llegar. “Oh, Omi-kun, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo?” la familiaridad en su voz relaja un poco los músculos de Sakusa. No era un secreto para ninguno de los dos que aquella aventura en el aeropuerto (tarde o temprano) se convertiría en una compleja situación de llevar para Sakusa, quien -la mayoría- de su vida, ha luchado con lo que significa encontrarse en ambientes repletos de gente con sus gérmenes esparciéndose en cada metro cuadrado. Asqueroso.

“Estoy bien” responde Sakusa, en un vago intento de lograr parecer medianamente tranquilo. Sus manos aprietan vagamente las piernas de la pequeña que se encuentra profundamente dormida en sus brazos y respira. Si Atsumu lograra tomar las mascarillas que se encuentran en el bolso rosado que cuelga sobre sus hombros, entonces todo estaría un poco mejor. Lo intenta. “¿Podrías, por favor, alcanzar las mascarillas y colocar una sobre mi boca?”

Atsumu eleva una ceja. Sakusa decide que no puede lidiar con sus estupideces ahora mismo.

“Ahora, Atsumu” resopla.

“¡Está bien, está bien! Lo entiendo” responde, elevando ambas manos en señal de inocencia. Maniobra hasta toparse con un pequeño paquete y saca una, elevándola hasta la boca de Sakusa. “¿Sabes? Pensé que podríamos encontrarnos en situaciones un poco más _sexys_ ”.

Sakusa rueda sus ojos. Su hija se remueve intranquila entre sus brazos, ocasionando que tanto Sakusa como Atsumu aguanten la respiración. Bastante difícil había sido lograr que la pequeña se durmiera como para despertarla justo minutos antes de tener que abordar su vuelo, por lo que - _¿Hola? dos padres primerizos por aquí_ \- mantenerla entretenida durante las 19 horas que duraría su vuelo desde Japón hasta Brasil definitivamente no era una opción muy atractiva.

“¿Quieres que la sostenga? Creo que por fin logré que esta cosa de portabebés funcione” pregunta Atsumu, mirando con un inconfundible brillo a la pequeña que yace en brazos de su esposo. Es preciosa. Lunares y pecas decorando lo pálido de su piel, con lo castaño de su cabello sirviendo como contraste. Su boca imitando un inocente puchero, a la vez que su dedo se encuentra completamente sumergido en su boca en forma de consuelo. Atsumu no olvida todas las veces que Sakusa intentó enseñarlo que aquello no era _higiénico_ (“¿Quién sabe cuantos virus y bacterias llevas a tu boca cada vez que haces eso?", le diría Sakusa.) Aunque Atsumu sabe perfectamente bien que ella no se detendría. Era un consuelo, y él lo entendía. No por nada Osamu vivía robándole aquella manta con la que dormía sagradamente todas las noches cuando eran pequeños; lo calmaba. Le traía paz.

“No, está bien” responde Sakusa, imitando el gesto de Atsumu. No puede negar que sus brazos se adormecen cada vez más, pero cree que puede aguantar un tiempo más con tal de seguir teniendo el calor de su hija entre sus brazos. Después de todo, su cuerpo seguía encontrándose en buen estado físico luego de haber terminado la última temporada de partidos antes de sus merecidas vacaciones. “¿Tienes los boletos a mano?”

Atsumu eleva orgullosamente tres boletos a la vista de Sakusa y sonríe. No puede evitar fijarse en el brillo que desprende los ojos marrones de Atsumu, e imita su gesto involuntariamente. Se lo merecen. Merecen ese descanso luego de unos arduos meses intentando equilibrar la temporada de partidos en conjunto con lograr que su pequeña expresara sus primeras palabras (que gran sorpresa había sido para todos cuando **_Os-ami_** había salido de su boca en brazos del peligris); Merecen aquel tiempo en familia, disfrutando de la extraña montaña rusa en que se habían convertido sus vidas después de que, tras cuatro años intentando lograr que aceptaran los trámites de adopción, una niña salpicada de pecas llegara a iluminar sus días, enseñándoles minuto a minuto que la paternidad era algo que tanto Atsumu como Sakusa disfrutaban y adoraban profundamente.

Una indistinguible voz atraviesa la sala en la que se encuentran y ambos saben que están a solo minutos de abordar el avión. La expectación cae al mismo tiempo; por supuesto, no era la primera vez que viajarían al extranjero, pero sí que era la primera vez que lo harían acompañados de su hija.

El panorama no parece el más agradable cuando Sakusa siente un murmullo provenir de sus brazos.

“¿Bebé? ¿Estás despierta?” intenta Atsumu, picando una de sus pequeñas mejillas con el dedo. Sakusa le advierte con la mirada y Atsumu rueda los ojos: ciertamente, era agotador ser el padre más permisivo. “Ya abordaremos el avión, ¿quieres venir conmigo?”

Sakusa sonríe cuando la siente estirarse contra su pecho y la eleva tan solo unos centímetros para encontrarse con su mirada azul inspeccionándolo desconfiadamente. La interrogante se planta en su rostro cuando siente que está a punto de llorar y Sakusa entra en pánico. “¿Princesa? ¿Qué ocurre?”

Atsumu se acerca tan solo unos centímetros hacia ellos, apoyando su rostro en el hombro derecho de Sakusa. Observa la mirada aguada de su hija y rápidamente intenta distraerla.

“¿Qué pasa, pequeña? Solo es papá Kiyoomi. ¡Mira!” Atsumu intenta distraerla, picando inútilmente sus mejillas de forma juguetona, pero falla rotundamente cuando el puchero en su rostro se acentúa notablemente. ¿Que le ocurría?

“Oh” articula Sakusa, con un pequeño deje en su voz. Atsumu eleva rápidamente su mirada hacia él y no comprende, por qué, de repente los ojos de Sakusa tienen un brillo tan divertido. ¡Su hija estaba a punto de llorar! ¡A punto de entrar al avión! ¿Qué pasa por su mente?

“¿Qué demonios es tan divertido? ¡La vas a asustar!” defiende Atsumu.

Sakusa niega con la cabeza, acentuando el agarre del -ahora- inquieto cuerpo de su hija. “No me reconoce” concluye, con la risa débilmente dibujada en el tono de su voz.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Atsumu. ¡Era su padre! ¿Cómo no lo iba a reconocer?

“La mascarilla” señala Sakusa, como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del planeta. Atsumu arruga sus cejas, ajustando el incómodo portabebés que aún lleva con él. “No me reconoce porque estoy con la mascarilla”.

“Oh”.

La realización cae sobre Atsumu. Rápidamente, una pequeña carcajada escapa de Sakusa y Atsumu intenta con todas sus fuerzas no reír el también. La pequeña solo observa atentamente los movimientos de su _papi_ _Atsumu_ cuando, milagrosamente, el rostro de su _papá Kiyoomi_ aparece frente a ella. ¡Ahí estaba!

“¿Ves? Era yo todo este tiempo. Solo tenía la mascarilla puesta para evitar los gérmenes del lugar” explica Sakusa, exhalando de alivio al ver su rostro nuevamente iluminado con una pequeña sonrisa. Solo cuando siente sus pequeños brazos rodeándole vigorosamente, es que su cuerpo entero se relaja, olvidándose, momentáneamente, que su organismo ahora se encuentra completamente desprotegido a falta de una barrera como lo era su mascarilla.

Atsumu los observa con una sonrisa decorando su rostro. “Creo que te olvidas de alguien” sugiere, y solo cuando atrapa los brazos estirados de su pequeña es que se permite llenarle el rostro de besos. Sakusa reordena su camisa arrugada y sostiene los boletos que Atsumu le tiende. “¿Quieres probar este nuevo juguete que compramos para ti? Te hará sentir más cómoda”.

La castaña asiente suavemente y Sakusa puede jurar que Atsumu brinca de alegría. Hace tan solo unos días atrás habían dispuesto a comprar aquel estúpido portabebés para alimentar la fantasía de Atsumu siendo un padre _independiente_ (¿Siquiera que significaba eso?) y, hasta hoy, no habían tenido chance de probarlo debido a las confusas instrucciones que el aparato traía. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, el rubio había sido capaz de armarlo en un increíble tiempo record mientras Osamu los conducía al aeropuerto y, después de eso, ningún alma en la tierra había sido capaz de quitarle el aparato.

Es por eso, también, que Sakusa se permite sonreír con orgullo cuando observa la pequeña figura de su hija acomodada perfectamente sobre el pecho de Atsumu, quien no hace más que observarlo con un engreído brillo en su rostro.

“Te dije, Omi-Omi, que esto salvaría vidas” se permite pavonear. Sakusa solo rueda los ojos, pero no puede evitar sentir aquel familiar calor que se instala en su pecho cada vez que ve la figura de Atsumu posando con su hija.

“¿Está segura? ¿No se caerá de esa cosa?” pregunta Sakusa, inspeccionando meticulosamente que cada correa se encuentre bien ajustada. Atsumu le aparta la mano con un pequeño movimiento, ganándose un quejido del pelinegro.

“Por supuesto que está segura, lo armé yo”.

“Justamente por eso es que me da miedo” responde desinteresadamente, ajustando los boletos obsesivamente sobre sus manos. ¿Los tendría que desinfectar?

“¡Omi-kun!” Atsumu se queja, evitando milagrosamente una patada proveniente del balanceo de pies que su hija ha comenzado a realizar. “¡Fue una buena compra! Mira lo cómoda que está” refuta, evitando otra patada.

Sakusa lo observa divertido. Se acerca, y cuando está a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de Atsumu, se permite bajarse la mascarilla solo unos centímetros para depositar un corto beso en sus labios. Atsumu se queja, sin cortar el contacto.

“Tendremos nuestras primeras vacaciones en familia” murmura Sakusa una vez que vuelve su mascarilla a su lugar. Escucha los murmullos de queja de parte de su hija, y vuelve a bajarla, depositando pequeños besos sobre su cabello y mejillas.

“Tendremos nuestras primeras vacaciones en familia” responde Atsumu, ensimismado en la pequeña atmósfera que se ha creado en ese pequeño metro cuadrado.

Había sido un largo camino. Largo y agotador. Sin embargo, ahí, sintiendo la cálida mano de Sakusa apoyada en la curva de sus caderas y la reconfortante presencia de su pequeña princesa contra los latidos de su pecho, es que Atsumu confirma, una vez más, que no hay lugar en el mundo más perfecto que encontrarse con su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡En fin! No quise ponerle nombre a la pequeña criatura Sakusa/Miya porque no me sentía cómoda haciéndolo? además, creo que también así es un poquito más divertido para ustedes, el echo de dejar el nombre a su imaginación <3 espero no les moleste.  
> ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! definitivamente seguiré haciendo dinámicas así con otros shipps así que... Kudos, comentarios, ¡todo es bienvenido! <3


End file.
